


Another kind of bravery

by GaoLiXia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Character Bashing, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Drarry should be canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluffyfest, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is a nervous mess, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Homophobic Ron Weasley, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, No Horcruxes, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoLiXia/pseuds/GaoLiXia
Summary: Harry Potter’s life is never simple.When he finds out he is pregnant before the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, he and his secret boyfriend have to make some decisions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AU: this means it’s a universe of my imagination where Horcruxes don’t exist, Draco made different choices and male pregnancies are possible. Why? Because with magic everything is possible. If you can regrow bones in your body, why not form a womb? So… you’re all warned! Read at your own discretion.  
> There are tags and warnings above, so if you think this is offensive, take that in consideration.
> 
> Anyway, contructive critics are always welcome... as well as kudos :)

**Gryffindor tower**

There was only one word to describe Harry’s feelings now.

 _Numb_.

Everything felt numb. It was like all feelings had left his body. He didn’t even realize he was now sitting on the cold floor of the sixth year Gryffindor boys’ bathroom, when he clearly remembered standing just a few minutes before. His hands were trembling, and his wand had fallen on the floor.

He couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be right. But he had done the spell five times and each time delivered the same result: that damned white light.

Pregnant. That was the result. And harry didn’t even know it was possible for boys to get pregnant until the day before, when he had confided his symptoms with his lover and they had tried to get some answers.

Well… Apparently, wizards could get pregnant. According to the books they had found in the library, not every wizard had that ability. It was usually an ability inherited by pureblood wizards that descended from families that survived the Witch Huntings in medieval times. So many witches were killed during those persecutions (especially the red haired ones), that wizards had to find ways to maintain the spices. Those spells and rituals to make it possible for men to get pregnant were now lost, but the muted genes were inherited generation after generation by pureblood wizards of ancient lines.

It was a recessive gene, so some half-bloods could still be able to conceive if at least one of their parents was a pureblood. James Potter was a pureblood of a very old lineage. And with his luck, of course Harry Potter would get that gene.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ – **_Room of Requirement_**

_“Dray” Harry whined from his lover’s lap “I don’t feel so good.” He gagged and stood up suddenly, running as fast as he could to the bathroom the Room of Requirement had created near their little ‘study & cuddle paradise’._

_Draco’s head snapped up from where he was reading a potion’s book and looked at Harry sprinting out of the room. He sighed. Harry had been sick for almost a week and refused to go to the hospital wing for a ‘stupid bug’. Draco slowly made his way to where he could hear his boyfriend retching in the toilet, he knelt down and made soothing motions on his back. After a few minutes Harry was done and had his eyes closed, his forehead on the cool of the toilet seat._

_“Harry…” Draco started._

_“Don’t-” Harry interrupted “I don’t want to go to the Hospital Wing even for this, I’ve been there enough.”_

_Draco sighed at his stubborn boyfriend “It’s been a week. You said that after a week, if you didn’t feel better, you would go to the medi-nurse”._

_Harry glared at him “It’s just a stomach bug”._

_Draco was about to complain again when he got an idea. He took Harry’s hand and bought him to the couch where he made him lay down. “Then tell me.”_

_“Tell you what? You already know that I feel bad”_

_“ ‘Feeling bad’ is not an accurate description of a symptom. Tell me in detail how you feel, maybe I will be able to help… I’ve been reading a few potion books about healing; I may be able to brew you something like Pepper Up or a stomach soother if we understand what you have.”_

_“Ok… I trust you” Harry thought for a minute and then started “I feel always tired… and I can’t seem to keep food down… but I don’t have cramps or anything like that. It’s like every kind or food or smell is suddenly revolting. The other day in potions I was about to pass out because of the smells… I had to let Neville finish the potion. It was a disaster.” He grimaced remembering the last part and looked at Draco, that was lost in thought and looked dazed._

_“Dray…?”_

_Draco suddenly stood up and started pacing, muttering under his breath._

_“Dray?”_

_He stopped pacing and ran out of the Room of Requirement as if he was chased by a Grim._

_Harry was confused. He honestly didn’t think it was that serious, but he also felt relieved that he had someone that finally cared for him without reserves. In the last week, while feeling sick, he had liked being taken care of and cuddled his boyfriend. Draco was such a worrywart mother hen at times._

_It was not long before Draco returned, his arms full of books and a worried expression. He left the books on the floor, picking only the one on top (what was he doing with a history book?) and going directly for the index. It just took him a few minutes to find what he wanted and apparently he didn’t like what he found, because he threw the book on the floor and took another one from the pile (at least this was about healing). But his expression got even worse and Harry knew that expression very well._

_It was Draco’s ‘shit just hit the fan’ face. The same he had when Snape caught them snogging in a broom cupboard during the Yule Ball in fourth year._

_“Draco! Bloody hell! Talk to me” Harry took Draco’s face in his hands and forced him to look at him. “Tell me”._

_Draco gulped and liked his lips. A sign that he was very nervous._

_“Harry… Your father was a pureblood.”_

_“Well. Yes. What does that have to do with me being sick?”_

_“When you were born, did your parents have you take **all** the tests for magical babies?”_

_“What? I… I don’t know” Harry was very confused “I don’t understand”_

_Grey eyes pierced the emerald ones._

_“Most of the old pureblood families have a gene. It’s rare, because it’s recessive, but sometimes it also manifests in half-bloods. I need to know if you tested positive to that when you were a baby.” Draco explained._

_“Oh” Harry didn’t like where this was going, he started hyperventilating “Does that mean that I could have a genetic disease? Is that serious? Could I die? OH MERLIN is it contagious? Are you in danger? Are we going to die because of some stupid sickness even before the Death Eaters come and kill us? I was ready to die fighting, not from some bloody pureblood illness!”_

_“Harry. Breathe!” Draco raised his voice “I told you. Most of the old families have it. Mine included. I’ve known I tested positive to that ever since my father gave me the Talk. It’s not deadly… it’s just… oh Merlin, how do I explain.”_

_Harry raised an eyebrow “It’s not deadly bit it’s serious. I can tell by your face. Just tell me, stop dancing around the subject”._

_Draco looked conflicted, he slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down._

_“Harry. I think you might be pregnant.”_

* * *

At first Harry had laughed. Because, come on, a pregnant man? That was impossible.

Then, Draco patiently explained the history and the reasons behind the gene, and how the test worked. They passed the rest of the evening reading through every book Draco brought from the Library. All the symptoms were explained, and the papers were clear: Harry could be pregnant.

There were only two ways to find out if a wizard was expecting. The first was obvious, going to a medical trained witch or wizard who was authorized to perform a diagnostic charm. But that was not really an option for them, because that way, the professors and their guardians would have to be informed, and by the time of breakfast the next morning, all of the school would know about it.

It was only a few months until they would be both of age, and able to be independent. But at the moment they were still both underage. It was too risky to let others know of it, even if it was only a possibility.

They were already on top of the hit-list of the Death Eaters, news like this would only make it worse.

The other way to find out was though a potion and a spell combined. Harry would have to drink the potion and then perform the spell.

For a potion’s prodigy like Draco, it was quite simple to make but it required a few hours of simmering, so they stayed up all night preparing it. Or at least, Harry tried to stay up and keep Draco company, but he was so tired, sick and emotionally exhausted that he fell asleep.

When he woke up, the morning after, Draco had already returned to his dormitory and had left a note and a vial of potion.

**Harry,**

**I had to return to the dormitory, if Snape finds out we spent the night outside of bed he will have ~~my~~ our heads. He does roll call at random mornings; I don’t feel like tempting fate today. I will see you at the same place, same hour.**

**I finished the potion. I’m sorry I can’t be there, but it has to be drunk as soon as possible for it to be accurate. Drink it before breakfast and say the incantation you learned last night. White for positive, red for negative.**

**Remember I always love you. No matter what happens, we will do it together.**

**Stay strong, do not be afraid.**

**I love you,**

**D**

Harry took the wand in his trembling hands and once more said the incantation.

And once again the white light shot from his wand, creating a warm and soothing sensation around his stomach.

Yep. Definitely pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on the story.

After finding out he was pregnant, Harry tried hard to put on a façade with his friends for the whole day.

He even avoided Draco’s eyes in class and during lunch break, because he didn’t trust in his ability to pretend nothing was wrong.

He was used to the lies. He had lied to his friends about the relationship with Draco for years. He knew them. They wouldn’t understand.

Ron and Ginny were easily influenced by their mother’s view of the world. Especially Ron, he was jealous and judgmental, he was used to judge people, and Slytherins in particular, depending on the colour of their tie. What would he do if he found out that his best friend was gay? It would be for sure a repeat of what happened in fourth year. Harry knew this was not how friendships worked, but Ron and the Weasleys were the only ‘family’ he had other than Sirius.

Hermione was the more rational of the trio, but she was also very firm of her beliefs. Harry had seen her defend fiercely her opinion and try to convince others that the only way to think was hers. And he had heard her snide remarks when Dean and Seamus were seen kissing once in the common room. It was not a pretty sight. What would she say if she found out he got pregnant at 16, while still in school and at the beginning of a war? She would become insufferable.

The only person who knew was Sirius.

He had confided in Sirius in fourth year, when he had started to doubt his sexuality and relationship with Draco. He was so confused at the time! The Dursleys had instilled in his brain that gays were the evil of the world, that they were abominations, _freaks_ , just like him. They ranted for months about the _shame_ of having a neighbour that was living with his boyfriend.

Harry was so scared when he started to realise he liked Draco as more than a friend, and that on top of the stress for the Triwizard Tournament had almost killed him. At the time he wasn’t speaking with his friends, the whole school had shunned him and belittled him and his budding relationship with Draco had been a secret for a year. Plus, the adults weren’t helping at all in that situation, and he was sure someone was trying to kill him. It was too much stress for a 14-year-old boy.

When Sirius had fire-called him to talk about the tournament, he had collapsed in tears in front of the fireplace, begging Sirius to take him out of the school and go on the run with him. Because anywhere would have been better than there, even running for his life with Dementors at his heels.

His godfather was able to calm his hysterics and promise to be there for him.

Always.

They had agreed to see each other in the Shrieking Shack the day after.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ – **_Shrieking Shack_**

_“Siri!” Harry run and hugged his godfather as soon as he caught a glimpse of his ragged robes from the bottom of the tunnel that connected Hogwarts to the Shrieking Shack._

_“Hey, pup” Sirius’s voice was raspy, but comforting “Are you alright?”_

_That was all the comfort Harry needed to collapse again in tears. He cried like he never remembered crying before. Sobbing and making a mess of the already ruined robes of his godfather._

_Sirius was patient, he let the teen cry out all of his frustration, sadness and stress. Harry stayed like that for almost an hour, just hugging and sobbing on the lap of his only family, on the dirty and dusty floor of the shack. Sirius never talked during those moments, he just held the teen and stroked his hair like he used to do when he was a little baby fussing before a nap._

_When Harry finally calmed down enough, Sirius finally broke the silence._

_“What happened?” he was trying to be calm for his pup, but in reality, he was panicking. His godson was so strong and confident the last time he had seen him! Now he was breaking down and needed him, but what could he do? He was on the run, he didn’t even have access to a steady source of food and shelter, how could he be of any help for an emotional teen that wanted to run away from school?_

_“Is it about the tournament? Are you afraid?” Sirius tried to guess._

_“No… yes… no…” Harry babbled “it’s not only that”_

_“Then… Tell me everything”_

_And so, Harry did. He told Sirius about the tournament and the fact that none of the adults had given him any help even though they apparently believed he was innocent. He told him about Ron, and the others at school that avoided, shunned, belittled and bullied him. He even told him about the Dursleys and how his childhood and his last summers were. He confided the fear of returning there next year, because after the prank the Weasley twins played on Dudley and the destroyed fireplace he was sure they would not let him survive another summer._

_Sirius was devasted with all the information his godson was flooding him with. He knew the situation was bad, but he never imagined it would be this **bad**. He was suddenly reminded of his own childhood and his heart broke thinking that Harry went through something similar. He was also suddenly feeling again the murderous rage he felt the last time he saw Pettigrew. The Dursleys will pay. But now his godson needed his uncle to listen and understand him, he needed **him**. And so, he tried hard to calm down and listen while promising himself that he would never let his boy down again._

_Harry talked uninterrupted for a while. He was just about to return for the third time on the topic of Karkaroff and possible suspects that might want him dead through the tournament, when Sirius finally interrupted him._

_“Harry, I understand everything, and I’m so sorry you have to go though this. We will find a way out of this.” Sirius started “But there is something else troubling you. You keep fidgeting like you want to tell me something, but you don’t know how to approach the subject, and then you start rambling about other things.”_

_Harry was flabbergasted. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open, he didn’t expect Sirius to be so observing “Why do you say that?”_

_“You Potters have the same habits. Your father was the same” Sirius explained with a fond smile “He was doing the same thing when he was trying to ask me to help him with his proposal for you mother. He was so nervous! He was worried I would think bad of them for marrying so young.”_

_Harry smiled at the mention of his parents. He actually knew very little about them, so he was happy every time someone mentioned them, or told him he took after them in some way. It was his small way of telling himself they would be proud of him._

_“So…” Sirius continued smirking “Is this about a girl?”_

_“What?!” Harry spluttered “No…” he whispered, “it’s not a girl.”_

_“Ah. A boy then?” Sirius guessed._

_There was no need for the teen to answer. His blush was strong enough to light the whole room. Harry avoided the inquiring look of his godfather, looking at a particularly dirty spot on the floor (could it be blood?) and nodded slightly. His eyes started to get wet again, and his shoulders trembled a little as he waited for the response he was expecting. Hate._

_As he was just looking at the floor, he missed how the emotions changed on Sirius face like a roller coaster. First, surprise, then recognition, then a small smile of understanding and finally he started laughing._

_Harry was startled by that sound he wasn’t expecting at all as a reaction to his confession. Sirius’ bark like laugher resonated loudly in the shack, his body trembling and tears leaking from his sunken eyes._

_When he finally calmed down, he looked fondly at his godson “You Potters never cease to amaze me.”_

_Harry was so confused and exhausted at this point; he didn’t know how to react “You don’t hate me?” he asked in a small voice._

_“Why would I hate you?”_

_Harry looked unsurely at his godfather “Liking boys… it’s not normal… I should like girls”_

_“Harry” Sirius returned solemn “That’s not true. There is nothing wrong in liking anybody. Love is a good thing, whether it is directed at boys or girls does not change the fact that loving is good. And, in fact, it is very normal. There is not only one form of love, pup, there are many kinds of love.”_

_Harry’s lips trembled “But…”_

_“No ‘but’. Love is love. I don’t care who you like. Your parents loved you, and Remus and I love you very much. I swore, no- we swore when you were born that we would always be on your side. We swore not to be like the family that disowned me for my beliefs. We are better than that.” Sirius was smiling bitterly at this point “I’m sorry, Harry. I’m so sorry that you had to grow up not knowing what love was. It’s all my fault…”_

_Sirius didn’t have time to finish the sentence, because the teen was once again hugging him “It’s not your fault. You did everything you could. No one ever told me ‘I love you’ before.”_

_Sirius let out a waterly laugh “I will tell you so much you will soon be sick of it. I love you, pup.”_

_“So…” Sirius finally composed himself and smirked “Tell me about this boy”_

_Harry blushed heavily again “We’ve been friends for a year and a half, but in secret. No one even knows we talk to each other”._

_“Why in secret?” Sirius frowned._

_Harry hesitated, knowing this information was just as much as a bombshell as the previous one, but he took his chance and continued, willing to trust an adult fully for the first time in his life “He’s in Slytherin”._

_Harry held his breath and closed his eyes ready for the explosion._

_But it never happened._

_When he dared to open his eyes again, he was looking at the surprised face of his godfather. Surprised. Not disgusted. He dared let out the breath he was holding._

_“Slytherin?” Sirius frowned and seemed to think for a while, then he looked at Harry with concern “Do you trust him? Are you sure he is not just using you?”_

_Harry nodded eagerly “He was the one that warned me about you last year, because he was concerned for me. He was the only one that dared to tell me everything. He was also the one that let me know in advance of the Minister’s visit for Buckbeak execution… even though in hindsight it was his father’s fault for that situation in the beginning.”_

_“So… you’ve been friends in secret” Sirius tried to wrap his mind around the idea._

_“Yeah… since the winter holydays in second year. Back then, everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin, and I was bullied by almost everyone in school except for Ron, Hermione, Neville and a few others. We actually thought he was the real heir of Slytherin” Harry chuckled “We were- I was so narrow minded at the time.”_

_“How did you change your opinion of him?”_

_“During the holydays everyone went home, including my friends, because their parents were concerned for their safety. He was the only other that remained in school because his Father had some important things to sort out.” Harry explained “At first we avoided each other. We didn’t exactly start with the right foot in first year… we pretty much hated each other. But then, after a few days, we got so lonely that we started studying next to each other in the library. It took more than a week for us to talk civilly to each other. After getting to know him like that, I finally found out that he was actually a cool guy. We had a lot in common, so we talked for hours, we studied and ate together, we even snuck in each other dormitory after curfew to play chess and talk. Before we knew it, we had become so close we confided in each other with things no one else knew. He was the first to ever really know about the Dursleys, and I was the first to ever know about his home life. He was the only one not to be scared by my ability to talk to snakes, he thought it was cool! He tried to get me to speak to every snake portrait in the castle. He also knew I was not the heir; we actually laughed a lot about the fact that people thought a half-blood would go around boasting about blood purity”._

_At this point Harry was outright laughing “It’s so funny, now that we know who really was the culprit.”_

_“Remus told me about the rumours of a cursed object that year.”_

_“Are you keeping in contact with him? How is he? He sent me a few letters but it was all about me, he wouldn’t tell me anything about how he is” Harry said worriedly._

_“Don’t worry, pup” Sirius smiled “He’s just like this, always downplaying his problems to mother the hell out of us. He’s fine, I saw him during the last few full moons. Without the constant supply of Walfsbane he had before, it’s going to be rough, but now that I can, I will keep him company during those hard times, so you don’t have to worry. We’ve been helping each other.”_

_Hearing this Harry was relieved. He really cared for his ex-professor._

_“Are you not worried about me talking with snakes?” Harry was once again unsure of the reaction his godfather would have to the news._

_“Which one?” Sirius joked “If you’re referring to the slimy little ones, not at all. Well, when you were a baby you scared the shit out of James when he found you playing with a garden snake, but-”_

_“WAIT” Harry interrupted, his eyes as wide as saucers “I knew parseltongue even as a baby?”_

_“Well, yeah, it’s rare, but not unheard of. Your father was from an old pureblood family, he was even related to the Blacks, somewhere down the line there might have been a parselmouth or two.”_

_“But…” Harry was shocked “Dumbledore told me it was a gift I gained from Voldemort that night, when he failed to kill me.”_

_“WHAT??” Sirius was livid. “HOW DARE HE?! Harry, rare gifts like that can only be gained through your parents. The old goat must be finally losing his marbles. I started doubting him when he didn’t insist on getting me a trial last year. Bloody hell! He is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he has enough power to get me one, even without Pettigrew as proof, there are other ways to prove my innocence.”_

_Sirius took a deep breath to calm down “Pup, I know things are already hard for you, but you must promise me not to trust too much the Headmaster. I know he is the ‘Leader of the Light’ and all that bullshit... but I don’t think he has our best interest at heart.”_

_Harry nodded. He also lost his last faith in the Headmaster when he didn’t try to find a way for him out of the Triwizard Tournament._

_“Anyway!” Sirius tried to lighten the atmosphere “We were talking about your future boyfriend”_

_The teen returned to his blushing and bubbling self “Y-You don’t know that”_

_“Oh, I know you Potters have your own way of enchanting partners, and that combined with your mother’s eyes is a sure kill. The poor guy doesn’t stand a chance.” Sirius laughed at some inside joke Harry didn’t understand._

_“We’re only friends” he mumbled “how can you know if he likes guys too?”_

_Sirius was almost blinded by the naïve emerald eyes of his godson._

_He smirked. Maybe he was still in time to do one of his godfatherly duties: embarrass the hell out of his godson while giving him the Talk._

_And for the next hour, Sirius did just that. He did his best to explain everything he knew to the young boy, without sparing any detail. Throughout the whole thing Harry was a blushing mess, he didn’t know where to look, and more than once, he wished the earth would suddenly open and swallow him. But at the same time, he was curious and eager to understand the changes in his body._

_Now everything made more sense!_

_Even though he was really, really curious as to why his godfather had so much knowledge on the topic of same-sex sex… but that was a tale for another time. Or maybe it was better if he never knew._

_Sirius also gave him many tips and advices. His last one being: “Don’t hesitate only to regret later. You never know what happens in the future. If you like him, tell him. I promise it’s not the end of the world… if he likes you (and I’m pretty sure he likes you from what you told me) you will both be happy… if he only sees you as a friend, sure, things will be awkward at first, and you will be heartbroken, but it will get better. If he is as loyal and a good friend as you described, he will come around and let you be his friend again.”_

_Harry was so relieved talking out his feelings with someone, he felt as if a huge boulder was lifted from his shoulders. He felt confident for the first time in weeks. He decided he would confess his feelings before the First Task._

_Without realizing it, they had spent the whole night in the Shrieking Shack, and it was time for Harry to return to the castle._

_The teen thanked once more his godfather, wishing him well and telling him to be careful._

_He was already at the door, when Sirius called him and asked the name of his mysterious future boyfriend._

_Harry turned around, smiling._

_“Draco Malfoy” he said, before running down to the tunnel and missing the stunned face of his godfather._

_Yes, that boy was full of surprises._

_That morning, people in Hogsmeade swore they heard ghosts laugh in the shack. No one dared to go near the place for months after that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of keeping up with this flashback method of story telling.  
> What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> If I keep this method what would you like to see? Thier first kiss? The Yule Ball? Harry's confession? Or others?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some lemon and some more backgound story.

Harry sat in the Room of Requirement after having dinner in the Great Hall.

Well, to be more precise, after pretending to have dinner in the Great Hall. He was so nervous that he could only eat a few bites, even without taking into consideration the morning sickness.

 _Morning sickness_!

He still could not wrap his head around the idea of being pregnant. There was a tiny being growing inside of him. A _baby_. That would grow and become a real person. A _person_! Inside of him!

Harry was starting to panic. Now you couldn’t tell the difference, but in a few months his stomach would start to grow… what was going to happen to his body? Did he even know how to take care of a baby? What would they do?

They. Yes, because Draco was going to be there… right?

His past insecurities and doubts risked resurfacing like a tsunami. Would Draco want to keep the baby? Would he hate Harry because he was blowing all of their plans? Would he still like Harry after this? Would he want to _leave_?

Harry’s breath hitched. He could not lose Draco. No. But at the mere thought of aborting- no, **killing** his baby he felt sick. It wasn’t even 24 hours since he found out he was pregnant, and he still wasn’t able to wrap his head around the idea… but just the thought of a mini-Draco bundle in his arms made him smile. He had always wanted a family he could call his own.

Sure, he had Sirius and Remus, they were amazing uncles and he saw them as father-figures. But it was not the same as having a _real_ family. Living together. Kids running in the hallways, delicious smells coming from the kitchen, feeling **_home_** in the arms of his beloved. He always wanted children, ever since he saw how happy the Weasley family was despite their money problems. He craved that happiness like a drowning man craved air.

He had imagined that in the future, after the war, ~~when~~ if he survived… he and Draco would buy a house in the countryside, find jobs and live together. He had thought that maybe, if he pulled the Boy-Who-Lived card, they would even be able to adopt a baby one day, even though they were both men. But what was all in the far future in his imagination. Before that, there was a war to fight, and he was right in the middle of it.

The ‘Light Side’ wanted him to fight. To be a symbol. Even though he was still underage and learning. Even though he never asked to participate. Even though there were Wizards and Witches stronger and more powerful than him. Even though he was never trained to do this ‘job’, they just expected him to pull out his wand and make miracles happen. He was not powerful. He was not strong. He was not brave. He actually came to regret arguing with the Hat to be put in Gryffindor. The Hat was right, in Slytherin he would have been great (and he would have more time with Draco).

The ‘Dark Side’ wanted him dead. Obviously. And they also wanted Draco dead, ever since he refused to take the Mark during the last summer. He had run away to seek refuge with the Order of the Phoenix, but he was not given a warm welcome. Dumbledore was glad to give him a chance, Snape always supported him, and Sirius and Remus were happy (Sirius was _ecstatic_ ) to finally meet him. But all the others had doubted his every word. They didn’t believe he refused the Dark Lord to go into hiding. They didn’t believe he would rather abandon his family, than to follow the path of destruction and murder Voldemort wanted for him.

Harry’s friends actually dared to say he was a spy sent by Voldemort. They had spent the rest of the summer throwing insults at each other, and Harry, for the first time since he had become Draco’s friend had defended the boy against his own friends. They were quick to insult him too.

The school year wasn’t any better. Ron, Hermione and Ginny took every chance they could to try and find faults in what Draco was doing. Hermione become _obsessed_ with the idea of him being a Death Eater on a secret mission. She thought there was some kind of conspiracy. Things got out of hand when she tried to get Ron’s help to go trough Harry’s things and steal the Marauders’ Map.

Harry was livid when he found out. 

They had a big fight in the common room and ever since the ‘Draco is a Death Eater’ topic was dropped, but their relationship had become strained. He knew they were still whispering about the topic behind his back. Harry really could not find it in himself to trust them as much as before. At least, not until they proved to grow up a little and stop being bigoted.

Really, Harry was tired. Both sides were judgmental and bigoted. One thought that muggles and muggleborns were not worthy of having magic, the other side thought most purebloods and all Slytherins were all evil and potential future Dark Lords. At one point they even hated Harry, ‘symbol of the light’, just because he talked with a snake!

Since the big fight with his friends, Harry had suddenly found himself with more free time, which he chose to dedicate to Draco.

Every evening.

In the Room of Requirement, where they had created their little ‘Study & Cuddle Paradise’, which consisted of a big bedroom with a huge bed, a comfy couch, a table, a fireplace and a library. Little by little they had started adding details to their Room, like the bathroom with the big tub and the colours of the walls and sheets. Draco had instead in using dark green and white as a theme. The result was simply beautiful and elegant, and the dark colours were very relaxing. At one point they even tried to add their photos to the wall, to see if the next time they retuned to the Room, they would still be there. And yes, somehow, the Room stored the objects somewhere and each time they retuned it was still the same.

For Harry it was home.

He had become almost addicted to the Room. He returned to the Gryffindor dormitory only in the mornings, to pretend to wake up and go to breakfast with Ron. But in reality, he only slept in the Room. Draco had to be more careful, so he dared to sleep there only for a few days after the ‘Random Moring Checks’ by Snape, when he was sure he would not be caught.

Once was enough.

And Harry always joked that the ‘Random Moring Checks’ were created because of them. The potions master was suspicious whenever he saw them together, and after fourth year he had become a real thorn in their side, always trying to keep them apart.

In reality Harry knew, Severus Snape was not a bad person. He was only a bad teacher and very, _very_ protective of his godson. He seemed to hate Harry even more now that he knew (oh, they were sure he knew) he had taken his godson’s ‘innocence’.

At first, they only used the room to study and see each other away from the others. Then, one night, Draco had created ‘The Room’. The bed had been so inviting that the two teens couldn’t resist their hormones anymore. They took each other’s first time and continued in their explorations every night in that same place.

It was a wonder that he got pregnant only by the end of the school year. Harry mused.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the Room give access to someone. He turned sharply towards the door. Draco was there, paler than ever and with a worried expression, his breath was ragged, as if he had run the entire way from the dungeons till there. He probably had.

Harry suddenly realized that while he was egoistically thinking of himself and avoiding everyone today, Draco must have gone crazy with worry. He felt a pang in his heart for the other boy. He stood from where he was sitting on the couch and made his way towards his lover.

Draco was the first to speak up “So… what was the result?” he was so nervous he kept licking his lips and wrangling the ends the sleeves of his robes.

“White” Harry choked and felt his eyes fill with the tears he had been suppressing the whole day.

If possible, Draco was even paler than before “I thought so… you avoided me all day”. His tone was not accusing, but hurt. His eyes flashed brightly.

“I know… I’m sorry” Harry was looking at his feet. He could not stand the piercing gaze of the other boy. “I felt that if I met your eyes, I would break down there in front of everyone” he whispered, his lips trembling.

Draco suddenly leaped and hugged Harry with all his might “No, I’m the one who is sorry. I should have been there… Merlin. You must have panicked all day on your own”.

Harry let out the sob he was holding, tears leaking from his eyes, he hid his face in the other’s shoulder and murmured “What are we going to do?”.

“What do you want to do?” Draco accompanied Harry to the bed, where they sat on the edge. He kissed the tears on Harry’s cheeks and then looked in his eyes with a serious expression “No matter what you choose, I will be there with you”.

Fresh tears come out of Harry’s eyes as he saw the sincerity and fondness in Draco’s silver ones.

“I want to keep it” he said, trying to sound confident. “He or she… They deserve to have a chance. I want to try this”.

Draco sighed in relief “I’m glad” he moved closer, his hands lingering around Harry’s abdomen “Here… We made a baby. It’s ours.”

Harry took Draco’s hand in his and pressed it on his stomach “ _Ours_. I like the sound of that”.

“Today I was so nervous, I don’t think I listened to a word anybody said” Draco chuckled “At some point Severus took 5 points from Slytherin because I was not listening during DADA”.

Harry smiled “He must not have been happy. But then, I don’t think he knows how to be happy. Do you think he needs to get laid? That would explain why he’s always grumpy.”

“Ewwww” Draco grimaced and pushed Harry so that they were both laying on the bed in a comfortable position, his hand still pressed on the other boy’s stomach.

“I was so scared before you entered the room” Harry murmured.

“Why?”

“I was afraid you would react bad to the news”

Draco pushed himself up, do that he could look better in Harry’s eyes “Never.”

Harry’s eyes softened “I know, it was only panic and a lot of insecurity coming back at me”.

“We created the baby together; we’ll also find a way out together. I am really scared about this, but I’ve known for a while that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, this only accelerates a bit my plan”.

“You mean it?”

“I would not say it if I didn’t mean it. We’re family now” Draco said, eyes bright and full of unsaid emotions.

Draco leant down and kissed the other tenderly. At first, slow and sensual, then he seeked for entrance and soon they were enveloped with passion, tongues dancing with each other. Each time Draco sucked on Harry’s bottom lip he moaned and responded by sucking on the other’s top lip. It was like a little ritual of theirs.

When Harry’s hands wondered inside the other boy’s pants, Draco sucked in a breath and interrupted their passionate kiss “D-do you think it’s safe?”

Harry looked at him with confusion. Safe? What did he mean-

Ah. The baby.

“I-I don’t know…?” he stuttered “I don’t know anything about pregnancy… would it hurt the baby?” he stared at his lover with frightened eyes.

“Oh God. I’m already terrible at this, aren’t I?” Harry panicked “We- I don’t know anything about babies, I don’t know anything about pregnancy even for women, what is like for men? I should be worried about the baby and here I am, horny as hell-”

Draco interrupted him with a kiss. “Harry. Look at me. We’re in this together. I know as much as you do, we’re young and we have time to learn everything step by step.”

“But-” Draco blocked Harry again with another kiss.

“We don’t know if it’s safe to have sex, but we can do other things in the meantime”.

He took Harry’s hard member in his hand and started to slowly stroke it.

“Let’s take care of this fist” he said as he slowly used his other hand to take off Harry’s trousers and pants “Then, later, we will learn about everything we need to know.”

“Dray-” Harry’s breath was ragged, his thoughts not coherent anymore. Only Draco had this power on him.

The blonde placed a light kiss on top of Harry’s cock. “Let me take care of you” he purred.

Draco kept one hand at the base of Harry’s shaft and slowly licked around the tip, tasting his lovers’ precome and making Harry groan in pleasure. Then he proceeded to take the length in his mouth and moved up and down, maintaining a slow rhythm. His other hand was on Harry’s waist, keeping him steady as the other tried to wriggle, moaning in pleasure.

Harry’s hand gripped the blonde’s hair.

“Dray-” he panted “Harder”

Draco picked up the pace and started moving his hand together with his mouth, taking as much as he could of his length.

Harry kept moaning and slurring incomprehensible words until he reached his peak screaming and filling Draco’s mouth with his warm and bitter release. Draco swallowed without a problem and even licked the remaining seed on the pulsing manhood oh his boyfriend. Then, he looked up, his face flushed by the effort and excitement and kissed Harry on the nose.

“Are you better now?” he whispered, pressing his forehead against the other’s.

“Mhhh” Harry slurred, his eyes closed. “I love you”.

Draco pulled the covers over them and embraced the other boy, making sure his head was snuggled against his shoulder. “Everything will be okay. I promise.”

Harry’s beath soon become heavy. He must have really been exhausted.

Draco stroked Harry’s hair, which was as messy as ever and murmured “I love you too. I love you both”.

* * *

FLASHBACK – **Owlery**

_“Pssss! Harry!” Harry turned at the sound of the familiar voice calling him._

_“Draco!” he hissed “We could get caught!” he looked around to make sure no one else was in sight._

_“No one’s here, I checked.” The other replied cheekily “And it’s a few minutes until curfew, everyone is already back in the dorms”_

_“And what are you doing out?” Harry raised an eyebrow._

_“Looking for you. Obviously.” Draco smiled and Harry felt relaxed just with that small gesture._

_“Why were you looking for me?”_

_“I wanted to know if you were ready for the First Task tomorrow. Did you find a way around the Dragon?” Draco’s calm exterior was betrayed by the nervousness in his voice. He seemed genuinely worried; Harry’s heart warmed up._

_“I did. Quite literally” Harry smirked “Moody helped me figure it out”._

_“Moody?” Draco sounded sceptical “So what’s the plan?”_

_“No,no” Harry teased “Not telling you. You’ll see tomorrow.”_

_“Don’t you dare, Potter, I came up here, risking detention only for you” Draco growled._

_“Come on, Malfoy, you’re a Slytherin, what do you have to give me for this information?”_

_Draco busted out laughing “You really should have been in Slytherin, Harry”._

_Harry looked at his friend, suddenly nervous. He remembered the discussion he had with Sirius the week before. After that conversation he really felt confident enough to confess, but for a week he continued to avoid that conversation. He was still afraid of losing his best friend._

_Yes. Draco Malfoy was his best friend. The only one who believed and supported him during the most difficult time of his life._

_But tonight was different. Tomorrow Harry could die._

_At this point he really had nothing to lose._

_“Lately I’ve been wishing I was sorted there” Harry said bitterly._

_“Nah, you’re a Gryffindor to the bone” Draco replied “Brave enough to befriend a Slytherin” he grinned._

_Harry replied weakly to his grin “Yeah… but that way we would have been always together”._

_Draco froze at those words and looked at him with a strange glint in his eyes._

_“Really?”_

_Harry nodded. Then he decided. **Now or never**._

_“You know… tomorrow I could die” Harry whispered._

_“Don’t!” Draco replied angrily “Don’t say things like that!”_

_Harry gulped “But it’s true” he said bitterly, looking at the ground to hide the blush that was raising in his cheeks “And there was something I wanted to do… you know… just in case things went wrong”._

_“No. I don’t want to know” Draco’s eyes were suspiciously lucid._

_“Please” Harry pleaded “Just listen. I don’t expect you to reply or think too much about it. I just wanted you to know.”_

_Silver eyes met the emerald ones._

_“I like you” Harry blurted out, face red in embarrassment._

_Draco’s mouth was slightly open in shock, eyes wide._

_“You… like… me” he repeated slowly._

_“Yeah… I realised it this summer. But you don’t have to reply or anything!” he added hurriedly “I… just….” Harry grabbed his hair in frustration “I’m not good at feelings. But I know I like you. I like the way you bite your lips when you’re nervous. I like that mischievous glint in your eyes when you try to prank Ron for being a prat. I like when you’re so focused on potions that you forget your surroundings. I like the way you say my name. I like that you’re the only one I really trust in this school.”_

_Harry said all that all that and then turned to look outside of the tower, towards the Forbidden Forest._

_Draco stayed silent, trying to elaborate the shock._

_“I wish…” Harry continued, keeping his back turned on Draco “I wish I was normal. I’m 14 and I should not be confessing my feelings to the boy I like just because I’m afraid I will never be able to do it after tomorrow” he sighed “I understand if you find me disgusting. But I still hope you can still remain my friend”._

_“Who wants to be your friend after what you just said?”_

_Harry flinched at the words. There it was. The rejection he had anticipated._

_“I’m sorry-”_

_But he was never able to finish the sentence, because Draco had grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to turn. On his face was the biggest smile Harry had yet to see on the boy’s face. It was not what he was expecting. Not at all._

_“Look at me” Draco grabbed is chin. “I don’t want to be your friend. I want more”._

_Harry was speechless. He had not taken into consideration this kind of response._

_“I know it’s going to sound so cheesy I will regret it later, but… I liked you since the first day I met you. At that time, I hadn’t realized it yet, but I was acting like a prat because I was trying to impress you.” Draco continued “Your rejection hurt. It hurt so much that I tried to hurt you back… and when you talked again to me in second year, I was ecstatic you gave me another chance. I promised myself not to destroy that chance for anything in the world. So, when I realised I liked you last year… I pretended. I kept telling myself that just being your friend was enough. That I was already lucky. That I should not try to ruin the only good thing that has ever happened to me.”_

_“So… you like me too?” Harry said in a small voice, feeling that saying it too loud might break the illusion._

_“Yes. I like you.”_

_The two boys stayed like that, grinning with foolish smiles for a while, until Harry started fidgeting “So… now what are we? Boyfriends?”_

_Draco felt like he could not grin anymore than he was already doing, but he found himself with an even bigger grin on his face._

_“I like the sound of that” then he leaned down and gave a peck on the lips to the smaller boy._

_“I will give you a proper kiss tomorrow, after you will beat that damn dragon. Let’s call it an incentive” he said solemnly._

_Draco started to walk down the stairs of the tower, when he turned around and smirked at the blushing mess he had left behind “Only one dragon will eat you. And I assure you it will not be tomorrow.” He winked and proceeded to leave the owlery._

_Harry stood there for what felt like an eternity._

_Did Draco Malfoy just flirt with him?_

_Did Draco Malfoy just kiss him?_

_Did Draco Malfoy just say he liked him too?_

_Sometimes dreams do come true._

_Yes. He would definitely get that kiss tomorrow. No dragon or deathly trap would get in the way of his goal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are... Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> The next chapter may come after Christmas... so in the meantime Happy Christmas! Stay safe ya'all :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!   
> Happy reading :)

They both woke up very early in the morning. The sun was starting to peak from the top branches of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, orange and yellow lights were playing light games on the windows and on the sheets of the bed. Draco was following the traces of the rays of sunlight on Harry’s shoulder with his long fingers, keeping them light and slow, while humming under his breath a muggle song Harry had taught him.

Harry was awake but his eyes were still closed, his breathing was slow, his chest slowly rising. He kept a hand under the pillow and another on Draco’s waist, fingers lightly gripping his shirt and betraying his anxiety in the apparent relax of the lazy morning scene they were in.

“How big do you think the baby is now?” Draco whispered, his fingers lightly trailing from Harry’s waist to his stomach.

Harry opened his eyes and found the other boy’s silver ones staring at him fondly.

“I don’t know… probably very small.”

Draco frowned. “No… I meant… how many months? Weeks old? How do we measure when it- no, he or she will come out?”

“I have no idea… Maybe we should read those books some more today, learn more about all this.” Harry sighed.

Draco stayed silent for a while, staring at the wall behind the bed with a determined expression.

“I have been thinking”.

“Oh no. Now, that is something to worry about” Harry joked with a smirk.

“Brat” Draco smiled fondly “No, seriously. I’ve been thinking that maybe we should ask those questions to someone… and have you checked up. I want to make sure you’re okay. Both of you.”

Harry frowned “I don’t want to go to Madam Pomfrey.”

“I didn’t mean her” Draco looked at him in the eyes.

“Then who-” Harry stopped in the middle of the sentence and suddenly shoot up from the bed, looking wide-eyed at his boyfriend “No.”

“Harry-”

“No. Please tell me you are not suggesting _that_.”

Draco sighed and moved a strand of hair behind his ear. He kept it long to appease his father, but in reality, he despised the long hair and thought it was really uncomfortable.

“ _He_ has a healer’s degree.”

“He **hates** me!” Harry’s voice come out strangled.

“Harry, calm down. Listen to me. We need someone to trust in the castle, he is the only adult I trust here.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I’m not Sirius. I’m Draco” Harry knew his boyfriend was trying to lighten the mood and avoid a fight, but he was really not in the mood for jokes. He crossed his arms in a defensive gesture.

“Please leave the bad puns for another time. I can’t believe what you’re suggesting.”

“Fine, fine. But really, I think we should do it. We need help, love. We can’t do this alone.” Draco pleaded with a soft tone.

“We could wait for one more month and ask Sirius and Remus for help after the end of term.” Harry tried to find a way out, his voice desperate.

“They are not healers and Sirius is still on house arrest waiting for his trial.” Draco raised an eyebrow; he knew he was winning the argument.

“We have enough money to find another Healer” Harry tried again.

This time, Draco’s reply was sharp, “And where do we find one we can fully trust?”

“They can take oaths-”

“You know there are ways around those. And asking for an Unbreakable to a stranger is unheard of!”

“Then-”

“What if you need help before the end of term? What if you start showing while we are still in school?” Draco’s voice was getting louder and louder with each remark.

“I won’t show that soon” Harry replied weakly.

Draco leaned forward, and reached for the other’s hands, slowly rubbing circles on his palms. “We don’t know that. You could be more far along than we think of.”

Harry sighed, defeated, “We’ll read-”

“There are some things only a Healer can do, spells taught in medical texts we don’t have here at school.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a few moments he opened them again, emerald orbs piercing through the silver ones.

“Do you trust him?”

Draco smiled “With my life.”

“Fine” he finally conceded, “For you. And for the baby. But I still don’t like it.”

They cuddled for a little more before deciding to go to breakfast and after that they would go to ask for help with an adult. During this time Harry asked himself more than once what was happening with his life.

Crazy. Everything was crazy. And in a few hours he was sure he was going to regret making this decision, but he trusted Draco with his life… and the baby’s. So, he decided to take the leap, hoping that he would land safely.

He could not help but doubt every adult figure in his life. Every adult he knew had let him down in some way or another. Even Sirius had made mistakes, and even if it was due to a rash decision which led to his unjust imprisonment, Harry could not help but wander sometimes what would have happened if his godfather had been more mature or clear headed at the time. Following that, then the Dursleys, then McGonagall not listening to him. Even Dumbledore had been deaf to his cries for help and never actively tried to be on his side, despite all the times he tried to be a ‘friendly grandfather’ by calling him “my boy”, Harry had come to understand that in reality, he was only a tool for the war and the old Headmaster never really cared about _Harry_ , just about Harry Potter.

Draco had helped a lot during the hard times of realizations that came one after another. First his professors, deaf and blind to what was actually happening in school, then the Headmaster, and finally his friends, one after another, that kept disappointing him.

And if Harry wanted to be truthful… other than Sirius, the only other adult that never tried to use him or lie to him ‘for his sake’, was Severus Snape.

Even if the man despised him, Draco was his godson, and trusted the man.

And that was where they would be going.

Telling his boyfriend’s godfather that he had been knocked up at 16 was on top of the list of things he did **not** want to do. That implied that they had done **it**. And Snape had made it very clear that he wanted Harry, far, far, far away from his godson.

He had never felt an urge to run away as strong as this.

Harry groaned as he walked towards the dungeon under his invisibility cloak, a few hours later. Draco was just a few steps ahead, leading the way.

That was a conversation he really wanted to avoid. Being the one that got pregnant would give the professor enough hints about their sex life, and he really didn’t want him to know _that_ much.

For the millionth time in the last two days, Harry wondered why his life had to be like this.

He took a deep breath and stopped in front of the dark wooden door of the office. Draco hesitated for a few seconds, and looked in his direction, waiting for confirmation. Harry grabbed his hand, and gave a light squeeze.

Draco nodded and inhaled.

Then he knocked 5 times on the door, using a unique pattern.

* * *

FLASHBACK – **Yule Ball**

_It was dark and chilly outside. Inside the castle, noises and music could still be heard._

_Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and lead him running on the other side of the garden, where a narrow path would lead to the back of where the Beauxbatons carriages were._

_Harry chuckled. His boyfriend had been eager to find some time alone, ever since the ball started, and that was hours ago._

_They had decided, to keep their cover, to go with girls that were not interested in a relationship with them. Harry had luckily found Padma Patil, and Draco had bargained to go with Daphne Greengrass, in exchange for a very expensive Christmas present._

_Despite agreeing to stay at the dance for only an hour after eating, and then sneak out soon after, they ended up wasting more than half the time of the Yule ball between clingy Slytherins (aka Pansy Parkinson) and trying to stop fights (aka Jealous Ron and Hermione)._

_After the scene caused by Ron and Hermione, Harry was able to finally sneak out._

_When they reached the carriages, they finally stopped to take a breath from running. And when their eyes met they started laughing._

_What a night!_

_“I-I can’t believe it! Weasley was jealous of Viktor Krum after drooling after him for months!” Draco exclaimed when he regained his breath._

_Harry shook his head “I actually thought he was jealous of Hermione at first!”_

_Draco started laughing again. This time louder than before. He was gripping his belly and tears were leaking from his eyes. “Ahahah. They saved the night. I was about to die of boredom listening to Pansy ranting again about the Christmas Gala Ball she was missing this year and how many rich purebloods she should have met.”_

_“Better than having to listen to Padma talking about wanting to come at the ball with the guy that asked her best friend out. I think my brain still hurts.”_

_Draco smirked “Now. We can’t have that.” He leaned forward and kissed Harry’s forehead, lingering only for a few seconds, then he sighed, finally relaxing into the embrace._

_“I missed you”._

_Harry sighed, dropping is head on Draco’s shoulder “Me too. I hate that we can’t show anyone this side of us”._

_Draco hummed “I hate it too, but it’s kind of exciting, isn’t it?” the boy, took a step back and smirked in a malicious way. He grabbed his wand from the pocket of his robes and pointed it at one of the carriages. He whispered an_ Alohomora _and opened the door in a move of old fashioned chivalry, even crossing his legs and giving a slight bow._

_Harry snorted at his boyfriend’s antics and sat in the carriage._

_When they both sat inside, with the door closed, Harry finally relaxed his shoulders and took his time taking in his gorgeous boyfriend, only with the lights of the castle seeping though the curtains of the window. He was wearing a black robe with green flecks here and there. Many would have thought he would have chosen it because he was a Slytherin. But with a closer eye, you could notice it was the exact same shade as Harry’s eyes. Harry smiled at the thought that his boyfriend had tried to subtly include him in his fashion choices._

_A real Slytherin._

_“Liking what you see?” Draco purred in his ear._

_“Just appreciating your choice of robes”._

_Draco pulled away to look at his eyes, his smile so wide and genuine. Harry wondered if he showed it to anyone else and suddenly wanted to buy some kind of copyright to that smile. Only Draco was able to bring out this possessive side of him._

_“You noticed?”_

_“Of course I noticed” Harry pulled him for a peck on the lips “I notice everything about you”._

_“Everything, uh?”_

_They kissed some more, each kiss getting longer and more heated than the one before, their tongues dancing around each other. Soon their hands were wandering, first above the clothes, then, under the robes. Clod fingers lightly trailing around each other waist and back._

_Harry was losing himself. After the first few kisses, it was as if his mind completely left his body on automatic mode. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he liked the sensations of it. He was inebriated with Draco’s scent and each touch on his lips and his back gave him a strange tingling sensation. Like when you lose sensibility of your limbs after not moving for too long, but much, much, more pleasant._

_They had kissed, yes. After the first task and a few more times, always hidden in small cupboards or unused classrooms. The Marauder’s Map had come in handy a lot in those situations, but they usually had to be wary of their friends or teachers on the hallways, so they had never really relaxed totally under those circumstances, always giving glances to the map or having other places to go to soon after._

_It was their first relationship, so they had decided early on to take it easy and wait to take it a step further because they were both still young. But despite the premises and the fear to take that step, Harry felt that at that moment he could have been ready for it. Maybe it was the hormones taking over. Maybe it was inexperience taking over. But Harry could not wait to find out if the real deal would be as good and as full of pleasure as what he was feeling at that moment._

_Harry lost tack of time, for all he knew it could have been a whole day, week, month, year… and he would not have noticed. Everything that counted was within his reach. Their tentative touches. Hands intertwining, then playing with hair, then slipping under the robes and going up and down their backs, exploring and giving goosebumps to the other. Their tongues dancing, sharp teeth sometimes nipping at his lips. Draco’s strong perfume was inebriating, and together with his touches it made him feel high. A remote corner of his brain wondered if this was what people described when they were on drugs._

_Draco was his drug. His own, personal drug._

_They kept going like this until their dark corner in the carriage was suddenly invaded by light._

_The light of a wand, near the opened door._

_The two boys sprung apart as fast as they could, but the swollen lips, tousled hair and robes were enough to give anyone a hint of what they were doing._

_Behind the wand stood Professor Snape, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape._

_Harry blushed furiously and tried to straighten his robes. Draco looked speechless at the professor and stayed there, frozen like a deer caught by headlights. He babbled incomprehensively and then whispered “Severus… I can explain.”_

_At his words the professor seemed to regain his composure. His usual scowl back in place. He glared at the two boys “Draco you better have good explanation for this”._

_Draco moved in front of Harry in a protective way and opened his mouth to explain but the professor interrupted him with a harsh glare. “Go back to the dungeons, Dragon. We will talk about this later.”_

_The boy tried to talk again but the man had already grabbed him by his robes and threw him out of the carriage._

_“ **Now**!”_

_Draco whimpered and looked apologetically at Harry, then he ran in the direction of the Castle._

_Harry made his way out of the carriage and tried to go away silently but a firm hand blocked him._

_“Keep your filthy Potter hands away from my godson.” the man hissed before releasing his shoulder._

_Harry winced at the harshness of the words, but he decided not to raise to the bait, as he knew he was at a disadvantage._

_“Please, sir. Don’t talk about this to Draco’s father. He would kill him.” Harry pleaded._

_Snape’s face remained expressionless._

_“That is not a concern of yours, Mr. Potter” said the man “Now, go back to the tower. Curfew has already started.”_

_Harry nodded and scrambled away, not before hearing “Fifty points from Gryffindor! Potter. And detention every night for a week.”_

_And then Harry knew._

_He knew that from that moment onward, Snape would make his life hell._


End file.
